


亡命之徒

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Brokeback Mountain (2005), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Dark, Fake Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Reunions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 小丑被关进了gcpd，他要求一名叫做昆汀贝克的律师为他辩护
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist, Quentin Beck/Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 6





	亡命之徒

**Author's Note:**

> 所有形象均按照电影与演员来（因为是演员拉郎）许多对话来源于自杀小队suicide squad与黑暗骑士dark knight台词  
> 纯属写的开心，还玩了小说电影演员的梗，我也不知道算是接在哪个时间线之后的  
> 私设是小丑原名埃尼斯ennis，神秘客原名杰克jack（断背山里的角色名）  
> bgm/《Starring Role》——MARINA

小丑独自一人坐在审讯室里的铁质板凳上，他两手交十抵在下巴，弓着背弯着腰的坐姿，不停抖动地左腿，一圈黑色的眼眶与直勾勾地盯着单侧透视玻璃的双眼——审讯室外的戈登差点觉得小丑面前的是普通的玻璃。小丑长时间保持着这样的姿势，连眨眼的幅度都微不可察，期间仅仅只是时不时伸出舌头舔着猩红的嘴角，在戈登几乎快被小丑盯得做噩梦时，小丑开了口。“我需要一个律师。”

“你认为呢？”戈登看着身边年轻的男人，“你觉得我们需要答应这种恶棍的要求吗？”

身边的男人不过是一个刚刚加入警察这份令人疲惫且恐惧的职业的新手，在他的眼中，小丑也只是一个生活在都市传说里的绿紫相间的矮小身影，“依照法律的规定，可能......”但是戈登根本就不想再听他那颤抖得跟断背山上哀嚎的羊似的声音了。

审讯室里的小丑像是听见了外面的声响——戈登事实上完全可以确保审讯室海绵的隔音效果——“我知道你们终于达成好协议了，那么我相信依照哥谭的法律，我可以要求我想要的律师对吗？”

新手的小臂惊恐地抖动着，他瞪大了眼睛看着戈登。戈登已经习惯了普通人对于小丑的反应，“放心，隔着这层玻璃，他碰不到你，也听不到你。”

“我听不到你说的哦，局长。”小丑终于改变了这个令人僵硬的坐姿，他扭转了脖颈，抱胸以一个屁股后挪的姿势将自己躺在了铁板凳上。他舒服地长吁一口气，好像是坐在自己卡其色的懒人沙发上一样轻松，“你们的蛋都被割下来了吗？就没人进来陪我说说话吗？”

那个新人终于受不了了，他冲出捂着嘴冲出房门，看样子是去厕所把中午的芝士汉堡给吐个干净了。戈登心里咯噔了一下，他打开房门，坐在了小丑对面，隔着冰冷的长桌，桌子凹凸不平的金属面反射着审讯室苍白的灯光。

“我想要.......戈登，已经回不去了，但如果你愿意帮我找个人来......”小丑突然变得有些弱势，连话都说不利落，他把脚伸直，像个犯了错的孩子。

“你想要谁？”

“昆汀贝克，我想要他.......告诉他我需要他，他会愿意来的。”

审讯室的门再打开时是第二天清晨。

“小丑，我是昆汀贝克，你的律师。”来人是提着公文包的高大男人，下巴落得细碎整齐的络腮胡，纤细而修长的腿在西装裤下站的笔直。小丑一边想着山上那个跨越雷池、解开皮带的夜晚，一边抬头看见一双深情款款的眼睛，里面似乎能看到自己涂满劣质粉末的白色侧脸与画着低级口红的嘴唇。“被抓住了？”

“有几十年了，距离上次我们见面，小宝贝。”小丑根本没想过要回答昆汀的话。

昆汀记得以前的时候，他告诉自己，“小宝贝”是他只会用来喊女儿们和马匹们的称呼，那时候他还不叫小丑，自己也不叫昆汀。昆汀挑起眉毛，像只渔猫一样向前探出头，“你自己出的来，我相信你有这个本事。”

“不进局子里来怎么可能把你引出来呢？”小丑抖抖肩膀，用手抹了一把泛着深绿色暗光的长发，“为什么这么严肃，我的笑话不好笑吗？”

“我以为你早就不记得了呢。”昆汀的眼神开始变得真实而刻薄，锐利、冷酷，像明晃晃闪着寒光的刀刃。在小丑面前他不需要伪装。

“墨西哥好玩吗？”

他们永远不在回答对方的问题。

“Joker。Jake。你是为了铭记我吗？”昆汀复又露出了迷人的笑容，似乎有关“墨西哥”的话都没被提到、也没存在过。他像个波斯王子，神秘而炽热的微笑是一个无底的陷阱，一切的一切都藏在那双看似包含情绪的双眼里，“我想，文字游戏是你所爱玩的。”

“闭嘴，‘昆汀’，不要在这种地方提起这个名字。”小丑抬起头，舔了舔嘴唇，朝单向透视玻璃露出病恹恹而毫无生气的一个眼神，像极了提着镰刀、在拥挤的城市里收割灵魂的死神。

“我记得他们说你喝药死了......”

“你老婆也说你死了。”

昆汀的神色现出一丝恼怒。“你居然信她的狗屁话，我以为你以现在的模样会聪明得多了。”昆汀也看向玻璃外，闪过的一个眼神里瞬间迸发却又消逝了的是凋零的腐坏与疯狂，随即又是一个标准的恋人式温柔笑容。“不过嘛，我也确实算死过了。”

“你抛下了我......们。”小丑的眼里几乎看不到什么情绪，他用手摩挲着蓝色衬衣的领口，“听说你在纽约又死了一次，你是怎么逃出这个全球直播的惊天骗局？或者说，假死好玩吗？”

“假死的方法多了去，换着来多有意思。”两人的眼神一齐收回，聚拢到对方身上，一个撑着桌子站着，另一个稳稳地坐着，“你跟那个哈莉奎茵是怎么回事？都闹到哥谭以外了。”

“嗒哒，当然是玩玩了，‘换着玩多有意思’。”小丑笑得运筹帷幄，他模仿着昆汀的语气，带着令人感到羞辱的玩笑般的语气词，“这让你沮丧吗，你到底有多寂寞呢？”

“小丑，回答我的问题。”昆汀十分强硬地开了口。

“我需要她让我离开阿卡姆。”小丑摊开手，无奈地耸了耸肩。

“就像你需要我帮你逃出这儿一样？你想得可真疯狂。”

“疯狂，就像地心引力，只需要轻轻推一下。昆汀，是你推了我一把。”

门外的戈登心里又一咯噔，他正准备拧开审讯室的铁门。审讯室里的两人像是猜到了戈登的动作，一齐起身，昆汀拉开两把铁板凳，与此同时小丑将长桌推至铁门口，小丑个子不高力气却大得惊人。动作一气呵成，像是排演过一般的默契。“我这儿可能需要特警部队了。”戈登长叹了一口气，拿起桌子上笨重而丑陋的对讲机。

两人的气氛终于开始不那么拖沓了。

“也许我的确需要你的无人机，但没了它们我一样也可以达到我想要的目的。”小丑沙哑的声音压低了，“当然，我更需要你，‘昆汀’。”

“你为什么就觉得我会帮你？”实际上昆汀的嘴角泛起的是真实而坚定的笑容，牙齿上像是染了几分酒色温和——他一直都知道答案。

“因为，你从来都不会拒绝我。”小丑开始招摇而带着炫耀色彩的笑了起来，笑声让门外的戈登胆寒，却让门里的两人都轻轻地鼓起了掌。

昆汀点了点头，“Bingo！”

轰鸣声、爆炸声、尖叫声、玻璃碎裂声。

是无人机。

小丑捂着嘴，发出塑料般的凄厉叫唤，动作让他像站在奥斯陆峡湾旁“呐喊”的爱德华蒙克，滑稽可笑，像个真正的小丑。然后他又仰起头哈哈大笑，紫色的西装被爆炸产生的气流吹起，泛着绿色的长发被昆汀的手指穿过。

“需要我喊你‘布丁’吗？”

“别恶心我了，你知道我有多讨厌这个称呼。”

“那你当初或许该让那个粉蓝双色双马尾辫的妞儿住口。”

小丑从西装口袋里拿出一张印着小鬼的扑克牌，随手洒在地上。又拿出一根印着凯蒂猫的深红色口红，胡乱在嘴上涂上一通，“时间到了，杰克，接下来你愿意为我而活吗？”

“你早该这么说了，埃尼斯，我真希望我知道怎么戒掉你。”


End file.
